Rusties
by thesmokelives
Summary: Tally finds herself in a strange type of hell. With a yellow-green sky and concrete surrounding her, can she make her way back to Shay and the rest of her friends?
1. Chapter 1 Paved Jungle

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

SPOILER ALERT: DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ AT LEAST UGLIES, AND PRETTIES.

A/N: Sooooo... First fanfic, yay! Feel free to message me; I'm always open to new ideas and requests. I'm also open to criticism, so don't be shy! Hope you like it,:D.

Also, I KNOW there are some flaws in this. Eg. When certain technologies are introduced. I also made some up to help my story. This takes place JUST after Tally becomes a special

Tally woke with a start, gasping for breath.

_Why can't I breathe?_

She continued gasping for several seconds, until she turned on her air filter and took a look at her surroundings. It was night time, which was obvious. The ground underneath her was hard, and as she looked around she realised not only was the ground under her paved with concrete, but so were the walkways, roads, buildings, and _everything. _Tally was confused. None of the cities she had heard of had ever used concrete like this.

_Maybe it's smart-matter._

She took out her matter-hacker and tested several spots along the side of a building. "Nothing," she said aloud. Dismissing the thought, she decided to look to the skies. Immediately upon doing so she realised what was making her gasp for breath. Billowing clouds of gas were filling the sky with an eerie green glow, while the city's lights blocked out any stars, creating a yellow-green glow unlike anything Tally had ever seen. "What kind of hell-hole is this?!" she screamed, turning around several times. "Wait, calm down. This is probably just some kind of special training simulation, like Shay told me about. This isn't even _real_!" But the gasping sensation she experienced earlier had seemed very real. She decided to walk down the center of this paved jungle, walking down a line that had little yellow dashes, as if pointing the way to freedom. She was startled, however, by a screeching noise and an angry voice. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he yelled, continuing past her. Tally recoiled in horror, suddenly losing her ability to breathe again, despite her air filter being turned on. The man had been driving a ground car.

_But they haven't been used in over three hundred years..._

So... I know it's short ^-^, but I made up chapters last year, and they seemed longer on paper. ANYWAY, I'll post two chapters each time I post, that way it will even out in the end.

Till next time! :D


	2. Chapter 2 Pretty Ugly

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing, but I do own my characters that will show up soon enough ^_^.

"Alright!" she screamed, tearing apart anything she could put her hands on. "It's not funny! I don't care what kind of simulation this is, I want out!" She turned on her skintenna.

_Nothing._

But skintennas always worked in simulations! It was the only way for her to communicate with Shay and the rest of the specials. This meant they had to be around here somewhere. She turned her skintenna to a higher frequency, and heard voices. "Hello?!" she yelled, not bothering to listen to what the voices were saying. "Oh, well look at this!" the one woman said, and Tally heard the click of a button. "It appears we have a caller. Hello, you're on the air!"

"Hello. My name is Tally Youngblood." Maybe Dr. Cable could help her, through this strange form of pinging. "What an unusual name. Well Tally, what's your opinion?" Tally was confused. "My opinion on _what_?" she spat. She was becoming more enraged by the second, and the feeling was only heightened by the female's laughter. "Oil, silly! You know, what we've been talking about for the last half-hour!" Tally laughed spitefully.

_Who's the stupid one now?_

"Everyone knows oil hasn't been used since the Rusties. Now, I need to talk to Dr. Cable. Can you ping her for me? My skintenna doesn't seem to be working properly right now." All of a sudden her voice was cut off. But the female's voice continued. "Well, we seem to have had a prank caller. In any case..." Tally turned off her skintenna, fuming. She decided to sit in an alleyway until she could think of something better to do. The opportunity presented itself almost immediately. An ugly was walking down the street, just beside her. "Hey, ugly! Come here!" The girl opened her mouth, frightened of Tally's cruel-pretty features. "What did you just call me?" She advanced towards Tally. The girl had black frizzy hair- much frizzier than Tally's had been as an ugly- tied back in a ponytail, and was fairly tanned. She was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of pyjama pants. She was far from a pretty though. Her feet were too big, she was about four inches too short, and her lips were far too wide and thin. Another girl was beside her, one that Tally hadn't originally spotted- a pretty. She had shoulder-length blonde hair, and brown eyes that had little specks of gold in them.

_Hmm. An ugly and a pretty, walking together? Odd..._

Tally wondered why she hadn't gotten her eyes surged to something more vibrant, though. Someone who wasn't a special probably wouldn't have noticed the little bits of gold. "Great, just what I need- a bubblehead." The pretty glared angrily at Tally. "What's your problem?! I'm not a bubblehead and Ama isn't ugly!" Tally smiled, revealing her special teeth, obviously startling the two girls, as she had intended. "Ah, you've been cured. That certainly makes this a lot easier." The ugly shook her head. "Cured? What do you- never mind. I'm Ama, and this is Rosy," she said, motioning towards the pretty. Tally nodded. "Rosy. Odd name, but I guess that isn't important right now. Anyway, I need to borrow one of your interface rings. I need to ping someone." Ama sighed. "And here _you_ make fun of _us_? What on Earth is an interface ring?" Tally stared at them, then began to feel something. It started in her stomach, and proceeded to rip apart her entire body. She broke down, feeling like ripping apart everything around her. But instead, she just stood there, stupidly, realizing what was so obvious she should have known immediately- but her mind was unwilling to accept it.

These weren't just an ugly and a pretty. They were Rusties. And they were the only ones who could help her.


End file.
